


¿Qué Daño Puede Hacer?

by DaeganLyon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeganLyon/pseuds/DaeganLyon
Summary: Movió el cursor y lo dejo sobre el enorme botón de “Aceptar”. Se mordió el labio inferior y dudó un poco, aun seguía sin creer que Juri lo haya convencido de hacer esto, pero aun así… -¿Qué daño puede hacer?.





	¿Qué Daño Puede Hacer?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que escribí al prinicpo del 2009, pero de igual manera decidí subirla.

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto.- Tomo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo. Latte, su favorito.

Estiró sus brazos y volvió a teclear…

_Nombre de usuario:_ _**Crimson_Guilmon13** _

_Nombre verdadero:_ _**Takato Matsuki  
** _

_Genero:_ _**Masculino** _ _  
_

Edad: ** _18 años_**

_Busco_ _:_

Sus dedos temblaron sobre el teclado de su portátil y no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

_Busco_ _:_ _**Hombres** _

Movió el cursor y dio un clic en el enorme botón rojo que decía "Aceptar" y esperó a que la siguiente pantalla cargara. Movió el cursor hasta un recuadro del lado derecho de la pantalla y dio un clic en "Cargar foto de perfil" y eligió la imagen de un curioso dinosaurio rojo. Volvió a hacer clic en otro botón que decía "Editar Información Personal" y empezó a teclear.

_Estado Civil:_ _**Soltero** _

_País:_ __**Japón**  
__  
Complexión: _**Esbelto** _ __  


_Altura:_ _**1.78** _

_Ojos:_ _**Castaños** _

_Cabello:_ _**Castaño** _

No pudo evitar pasar una mano por su cabello largo, en ese momento lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros, le agradaba largo.

_Estética corporal:_ _**Un tatuaje en la cadera** _ _._

Se sonrojo un poco, muy pocos habían visto su tatuaje, lo tenía en su cadera del lado derecho y era un triangulo con otros 3 triangulas en cada lado del central.

_Deportes y ejerció:_ _**Ninguno en especial** _

_Trabajo:_ _**En una librería** _

_Intereses:_ _**Dibujo y diseño, Música, pintura** _

_Estudios:_ _**Actualmente estudiando Carrera de dibujo y diseño.** _

_Idiomas:_ _**Japones, Ingles** _

_Signo del Zodiaco:_ _**Virgo.** _

-Creo que eso es todo.

Movió el cursor y lo dejo sobre el enorme botón de "Aceptar". Se mordió el labio inferior y dudó un poco, aun seguía sin creer que Juri lo haya convencido de hacer esto, pero aun así… -¿Qué daño puede hacer?- Repitió las palabras de su mejor amiga. Dio un clic y su información fue enviada.

Volvió a darle un sorbo a su café y observo la pantalla de su portátil. Se podía ver hasta arriba el nombre de la pagina, "Be Mine", en letras rojas brillantes con dos corazones entrelazados y en medio de ellos una media luna como logo y debajo de este el eslogan de la pagina: "It always can be true love" y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido, estaba buscando pareja en una pagina que se había empezado a volver muy popular y Juri lo había convencido de probar.

-¿Qué daño pude hacer?

Dijo una vez más a la habitación vacía, después de todo vivía solo en su pequeño departamento que, con la ayuda de su papá y su trabajo en la librería cerca de la escuela, rentaba.

Cerró sus ojos y disfruto de su café, era un jueves en la tarde y ese día no tenia que ir a trabajar y no tenia ningún deber pendiente, es en días como estos en los que más disfruta de dibujar o leer.

Llevaba una vida bastante tranquila pero no aburrida, siempre encontraba algo que hacer o tenía ya cosas que hacer pero siempre le pareció que algo le faltaba… quizá… un novio, no es que no pudiera tener uno, es solo que… no conoce a muchos hombres que quieran salir con él y los que si acceden no son su tipo, además de que cuando se trata de _**eso**_ él siempre ha sido muy tímido y su historial romántico era bastante reducido por no decir casi nulo.

Un sonido de su portátil lo saco de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente se fijo en la pantalla y pudo ver una ventana en el centro de la pantalla que decia: "Cyber-Justimon01 wants to start a conversation with you." Y en la parte inferior de la ventana dos botones que decían: "Yes" "No"

Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó la tecla "Y", casi sin pensarlo. Se abrió una nueva ventana un poco más grande, donde había dos recuadros blancos, el de abajo mas chico que el del de arriba. Junto al recuadro mas chico estaba la imagen del dinosaurio que el había escogido y junto al mas grande había una imagen de lo que parecía una persona con mascara, una bufanda y una pose heroica, - _Bastante Simpático-_ Pensó Takato. Dentro del recuadro mas chico había una línea vertical que parpadeaba indicando que allí podía escribir y en el recuadro mas grande podía leer…

_Cyber-Justimon01:  
Hola :)_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Hola_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Cómo estas?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Bn y tu?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:  
Muy bien ahora que estoy hablando contigo._

Takato dudo un momento.

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Lo dices como si me conocieras._

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Quizá si te conozco…_

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y volvió a dudar.

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Disculpa?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Jajaja solo bromeo :P No te conozco, pero leí tu perfil y me gustaría conocerte…_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:  
Es la primera vez que haces esto?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Q?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Hablar con gente desde esta pagina_

_Cyber-Justimon01:  
Para serte sincero llevo unos días pero casi no hablo con nadie._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_He… entontes debería sentirme especial?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Por supuesto! No cualquiera es digno de hablar conmigo! :P_

-Vaya ego…- Rió.

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Hahahaha_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Me agradaría mucho platicar contigo._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Soy todo oídos… bueno, ojos hahaha_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Jajajaja Bueno… ummm En que parte de Japón vives?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Tokio_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Genial! Yo tamb! :)_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Cuántos años tienes?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_22\. Dónde estudias?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_En la universidad de arte, Shiori Okami_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_La conozco, yo vivo cerca de allí, aunque estudio en la universidad de Tokio, estoy estudiando derecho._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Yo nunca podría estudiar algo así… demasiadas cosas por aprender, siempre he sido malo. Hahaha_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Jajaja Te envidio, sabes? Yo quería estudiar en esa uni, quería estudiar filosofía y letras, me encanta escribir._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Y porq no te metiste a esa uni?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:  
Mis papás… ellos querían que estudiara una "carrera con futuro" son un pesados._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Hahaha, si, pueden ser muy pesados._

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Los tuyos te dejaron estudiar lo que querías ¿No?_

No pudo entristecerse un poco.

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_En realidad… mi mamá murió cuando yo era pequeño y mi papá con tal de no molestarlo le da lo mismo lo que haga._

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Lo siento…_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Ntp. No sabias._

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Pero ey! Al menos disfrutas lo que estudias, no sabes lo que es tener que aprenderse miles de leyes..._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:  
Tienes razón._

Takato sonrió, este tipo era realmente agradable.

Las horas pasaron entre conversaciones y así fue como el castaño descubrió que su "amigo" se llamaba Ryo y que era realmente bueno para la poesía, además de que era muy simpático y amable, aunque con el ego un poco en alto, aunque eso parecía ser parte de su encanto.

No fue hasta que sintió que la espalda le empezaba a doler que se fijo en la hora y casi pega un grito cuando ve la hora: 2:25 a.m. ¡Mañana tiene clase en la mañana!

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_No puedo creerlo…_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Q cosa?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_La hora!_

_Cyber-Justimon01:  
Tienes razón! Jajaja nunca pensé que ya fuera de madrugada._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Ni yo! Hahaha por eso me despido, mañana tengo clase._

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_ESPERA! Mañana te vas a volver a conectar?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Yo creo que si_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Ok, entonces hasta mañana, mi niño._

El castaño se sonrojo un poco.

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Mi niño?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Jajaja te molesta que te diga así?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_No… no realmente_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Ok, tonz serás "mi niño" a partir de ahora._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Hahaha de acuerdo. Nos vemos. Bye_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Bye. Te cuidas._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Igual._

Cerró la tapa de su portátil sabiendo que así se apagaría. No pudo evitar la sonrisa boba en su cara, Ryo parecía un chico bastante… simpático, amables, galante…

Se rió de si mismo, apenas había "conocido" al hombre y ya estaba actuando como una quinceañera enamorada. Decidiendo ya no pensar mas en el asunto se echo en la cama, apagó la luz y se decido a dormir.

No fue que le entraron ganas de volver a hablar con Ryo hasta la tercera clase del día siguiente, historia del arte posmoderno, detestaba todo lo que fuera teoría. Miro con aburrimiento a sus demás compañeros y vio como la mayoría no estaba prestando atención a la clase y al parecer al profesor no le molestaba en lo más mínimo; algunos estaban platicando entre ellos, otros estaban leyendo o garabateando su cuaderno y otros tantos se entretenían con su portátil.

Mordió la punta de su pluma mientras sonreía algo nervioso. ¿Por qué no? Traía su portátil y al parecer no había problema con sacarla. Más rápido de lo que él pensó sacó su portátil y la coloco sobre su escritorio, la abrió y la encendió. Primero espero a que encendiera completamente y después espero a que la pagina cargara para iniciar sesión.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Ryo conectado y menos aun cuando este le habló.

_Cyber-Justimon01:  
Hola mi niño_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Hola!_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_No deberías estar en clase?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Hehe… es solo historia, no importa ¿y q hay de ti?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Yo q?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_No deberías estar en clase?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_No! Tengo libre :)_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Te envidio! Hahaha_

_Cyber-Jutimon01:_

_A q hr sales de tus clases?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_A las 2_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Q vas a hacer hoy?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Creo q nada…_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Entonces… ay kami!_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Q? Q sucede?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_No vayas a molestarte ni nada pero… te gustaría salir conmigo?_

Takato abrió sus ojos tan grandes como un plato de la impresión y cuando se dio cuenta estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla ganándose varias miradas de sus compañeros y una mirada de advertencia del profesor.

Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento con la cara roja y volvió a leer lo que Ryo le había escrito, aun no podía creerlo…

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Salir contigo como…_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_En una cita._

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Es q… no se, no te conozco muy bien y…_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Lo se, lo se… es q es estúpido y ¡AH! Pero en enserio quiero conocerte en persona, me has caído muy bien._

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_A mi tamb pero…_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Por favor, después de todo para eso es esta pagina ¿no?_

Takato miro la pantalla, Ryo tenía razón… quizá sea bueno tomar un riesgo.

-¿Qué daño puede hacer?

_Crimson_Guilon13:_

_De acuerdo…_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Lo dices en serio?_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Si…_

_Cyber-Justimon01:  
GENIAL! Q te parece hoy a las 4 en el parque Hana Shirio ¿Lo conoces?_

_Crimsno_Guilmon13:_

_Si, trabajo en la librería que esta allí cerca._

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Genial! Entonces a las 4 allí! Oh… ya es hr de mi clase ¡Bye!_

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Bye, hasta entonces… Espera! ¿Cómo voy a saber que eres tu?_

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Q llevas puesto?_

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces confundido ¿A que venía eso al caso?

_Crimson_Guilmon13:_

_Unos pantalones de mezclilla vaqueros, una playera negra de manga corta y una sudadera azul cielo._

_Cyber-Justimon01:_

_Ok, entonces yo te busco, bye mi niño!_

" _Cyber-Justimon01 appears to be offline"_

Los ojos miel observaron la pantalla completamente desconcertados… ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Soltó un suspiro y cerró su portátil mirando el reloj sobre el pizarrón y por una extraña razón empezó a desear que el tiempo pasara más rápido pero a la vez tenia un mal presentimiento. -¿Qué daño puede hacer?- Se repitió casi como un mantra.

-¿¡QUE!?- Fue el grito Juri cuando Takato le contaba lo sucedió con Ryo mientras acomodaba los libros de la librería.

-Baja la voz.- Le riño.

-Lo siento, pero es que en serió me sorprendió que me hayas hecho caso.

-Creme, yo también me sorprendí.- Cuando acabo de haber acomodado todos los libros en los estantes se volvió a dirigir detrás de la caja para acomodar los nuevos títulos que tenían allí.

-¿Y como es?- Juri se recargo en el mostrador y miraba a Takato con una sonrisa en los labios.

Takato se sonrojo un poco, pero siguió con su trabajo. –Es muy simpático, amable y divertido, aunque algo egocéntrico.

-¿Y físicamente?

-No lo se.- Juri lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿No lo sabes? Me sorprende que _**tú**_ , Takato, ayas aceptado una cita con un tipo que ni siquiera has visto en persona, ni una foto.

-Lo se…

-Sabes…- Juri se acerco a él para susurrarle al oído. –Si tienes suerte quizá puedas conocer su casa… y hasta su cama.

El castaño se sonrojo completamente al entender el doble sentido de la oración. -¡JURI!- Susurró.

La chica solo rió y miro su reloj. -¡Diablos! Le prometí a mi mamá que la acompañaría a hacer las compras navideñas… y se me hace tarde.- Miro a Takato. –Mañana me cuentas _**todo.**_ \- Le dijo en tono de amenaza y este solo asintió. –Bye, Taka.- Dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la librería.

El castaño sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Juri nunca cambiaria. Decidiendo que aun tenia al menos una hora para las cuatro decidido seguir trabajando.

Fue hasta que su celular empezó a sonar indicándole que faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro que se levantó y le cedió el turno a su compañero para tomar su sudadera, ponérsela y salir en dirección al parque.

Llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos esperando, sentado en una banca del parque bajo un enorme cerezo denudo, frotándose las manos para calentarlas y empezó a sentirse algo estúpido.

-Hola, mi niño.- La suave voz que le susurro en su oído lo hizo saltar de la banca y girarse con el corazón en la garganta. –Lamento si te asuste.

-Yo…-

Takato sintió como si todas las palabras se le borraran de la mente. Frente a él estaba un hombre casi una cabeza más alto que él, delgado pero al parecer musculoso, con un cabello de café grisáceo peinado hacia arriba, unos ojos de un azul tan oscuro que parecían negros y con una sonrisa en su tallado rostro.

No pudo evitar el sonrojo que subió desde su cuello hasta sus orejas y cabello. ¿Ese era Ryo? No podía ser, era tan… tan… perfecto.

-Tu e-eres R-Ryo?

-El mismo, en persona.- Le sonrió y Takato se sonrojo aun mas. –Un placer, por fin conocerte Takato.- Tomo las manos del castaño entre las suyas. –Vaya, tienes las manos frías, déjame ayudarte.- Acerco ambos pares de manos a su boca para intentar calentarlas con su aliento.

Por unos instantes ambos se miraron perdiéndose en el otro…

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Takato?

-¿Eh?- El castaño parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder. –No-no se… ¿Qué tal caminar?

-Me parece un buna idea.- Le sonrió y sin soltar su mano empezaron a caminar a través del parque.

Takato mantenía su mirada en el piso mientras caminaban y hablaban y Ryo solo miraba hacia el frente mirando al castaño de reojo de ves en vez.

-Sabes…- Dijo Ryo después de un silencio. –Cuando te invite a salir… realmente no lo pensé, lo hice en el calor del momento y…- Detuvo su caminar y lo miro directo a los ojos cafés. –… y me alegra haberlo echo.

-¿E-En serio?- Desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado.

-Si.- Casi sin pensarlo estiro una mano y acarició la roja mejilla acentuando más el sonrojo. –Nunca pensé que fueras tan… hermoso.

Los ojos de Takato se abrieron en sorpresa y se separo de Ryo girándose para que no viera el rojo vivo de sus mejillas. –E-eso n-no es cierto, yo no soy…- Sintió las palabras ahogarse en su garganta cuando el castaño mas alto paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y sintió el aliento del otro en su oído.

-Si lo eres… realmente lo eres.

Takato no dijo nada solo sintió el calor correr desde su pecho hasta cada extremidad de su cuerpo y su cara arder con vergüenza. No podía encontrar palabras para decir así se formo n extraño silencio.

-¿Quieres un café?

El castaño parpadeo un poco confundido y siguió con la mirada hasta el punto que le señalaba el ojiazul y notó un carrito de cafés.

-Eh… si, seguro.- Ryo y Takato empezaron a caminar hacia el puesto pero el ojiazul dejó una de sus manos descansar en la cintura del castaño y este se sonrojo. –Eh… ¿Ryo?

-¿Si?- El mencionado le sonrió y el solo se sonrojo un poco más y devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nada.

Se acercaron al carrito y Ryo le invito un café y ambos decidieron sentarse en una pequeña banca para disfrutarlo. Los minutos se extendieron a horas para ellos mientras platicaban y porque no decirlo, coqueteaban, entre ellos y no fue hasta que el frió de la noche los golpeo que Takato decidió que era hora de que regresara a casa y Ryo se ofreció a acompañarlo.

-Gracias por acompañarme Ryo, no tenias que molestarte.- Le sonrió pero no podía evitar perder el ligero sonrojo que le provocaba la mano de Ryo en su cintura.

-No es ninguna molestia, entre mas tiempo contigo mejor.

Takato estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió algo frío en su cabeza y alzó la cara para sentir varias gotas frías en su rostro y darse cuanta de que estaba lloviendo.

-Ven, vamos.

Antes de siquiera poder responderle, Ryo lo agarró de la mano y empezaron a correr con la lluvia soltándose sobre sus hombros. Después haber corrido por varios minutos llegaron hasta una parada de autobuses y se refugiaron en el sencillo techo lámina.

Takato comenzaba a temblar de frió pero inmediatamente sintió un calor envolverlo y se dio cuenta de que Ryo lo había abrazado.

-¿Tienes frió?

-U-un poco.- Takato se dejó llevar por el momento y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del otro, se sentía bien.

Ryo besó el cabello húmedo; cerro los ojos y aspiro profundo, había algo en Takato le llamaba la atención, algo que le hacia querer abrazarlo y observarlo todo el tiempo. Desde que vio su perfil en la pagina y desde que habló con él, su instinto le dijo que tomara el riesgo y él nunca ha sido de no escuchar a su instinto.

-¿Ryo?- La voz de Takato lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que el castaño lo observaba curioso. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a los labios mientras estos se movían. -¿Estas bien?

-Si… es solo que…- Sin poder contenerse elevó una mano hasta hacerla descansar en la mejilla del castaño y movió su pulgar para acariciar labios sintiendo su suave textura.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron a más no poder y sintió el calor subir a su cara con cada latido golpeando con fuerza su pecho. No pudo encontrar fuerzas para moverse ni para hablar, mucho menos cuando sintió los labios de Ryo sobre los suyos.

Al principio empezó con un beso suave y lento, casi con miedo. Takato sintió como sus ojos se cerraban y como sus manos se aferraban a la chamarra de Ryo para evitar colapsar. Sintió algo húmedo acariciar sus labios y cuando se dio cuanta de que era la lengua del otro no pudo evitar soltar un quejido dándole la oportunidad al ojiazul de explorar su boca causándole un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

El beso poco a poco fue perdiendo su suavidad y el calor empezó a aumentar de esa unión. El castaño pudo sentir como Ryo lo acercaba más a su cuerpo y este pudo sentir como Takato se aferraba a sus hombros.

Cuando Takato ya no consiguió que más aire llegara a sus pulmones empujó un poco a Ryo para darle a entender que necesitaba respirar y este hizo caso separando suavemente los labios pero acercándose de vez en vez para rozarlos.

Ambos jadeaban buscando recuperar su aliento pero sin dejarse de ver a los ojos; sentían sus corazón latir con la adrenalina del momento haciendo que la sangre suba a sus caras pintándolas de rojo.

-Takato.- Ryo se acercó y rozó sus labios con los del chico en sus brazos. -¿Quieres ira mi casa? Esta mas cera y así no te mojas.

Es verdad… estaba lloviendo.

-Yo…- Sintió su cara arder aun más pero aun así se dejaba besar por los labios contrarios. –… no se.

-Por favor.- Volvió a besarlo suavemente. –Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.- Hablaba con los labios pegados a los del castaño, simplemente no quería separase de ellos.

Takato sintió un calorcito en su interior cuando los ojos azules de Ryo lo miraron directo a los suyos y una pequeña pero apenada sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Qué daño puede hacer?

Y fue él quien, esta vez, se estiro y beso al chico que hace mas dos días no sabia completamente y ahora no podía esperar a saber más de él, aunque eso signifique quedarse bajo un techo de lamina en una tormenta.


End file.
